1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, and more particularly to a method for manufacturing or forming laminated synthetic leather.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, for manufacturing or forming laminated synthetic leathers, a soft or melted coating is heated or melted or extruded from an extruder machine into a film, and then pressed onto a textile carrier with rollers, in order to solidly secure the film of the soft or melted coating onto the textile carrier.
For example, a typical extrusion-coating method may be provided for pressing a film or a coating of soft polyvinyl chloride (PVC) materials onto a textile carrier with two rollers. The textile carrier is viscose and heated by contact with a heated lamination roller.
For allowing the soft PVC coating or film to be solidly attached or secured onto the textile carrier, in the compression region between the film of the soft or melted coating and the textile carrier, the PVC film is not initially cooled so much that it loses its thermoplastic workability, and the textile carrier is heated so that the PVC film applied penetrates into the textile carrier to a greater extent.
However, on subsequent cooling, the PVC film loses its workability and flexibility, such that a great portion of the textile carrier will also lose its workability and flexibility, and such that the users may not feel soft or flexible or comfortable when wearing a cloth manufactured with such laminated synthetic leathers.
In addition, normally, the soft PVC coating or film will be directly and solidly attached or secured onto the textile carrier, and the textile carrier is normally flexible and may not have spatial patterns formed or provided thereon, such that it will be difficult to form spatial patterns on the soft PVC coating or film.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional methods for manufacturing or forming laminated synthetic leathers.